The Attack of the Giant Reinforce
by Knight of Lorelei
Summary: When Reinforce Zwei gets big, mayhem and hilarity befall upon the world of Mid-Childa.
1. Intro

The Attack of the Giant Reinforce

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Intro**

It was night over the city of Canagran, capital of the TSAB administered space.

The deafening sound of the alert sirens, which screamed through its streets, could be heard from miles away.

Searchlights penetrated the looming darkness of this late hour, trying to illuminate an area of the city that was being devastated by a clash of titans.

"GWAAA!" Exclaimed the Thundering Roar of the Heavens. The Black Fire Dragon, Voltaire.

"HWAAA, DESU!" Screamed the now giant, and maddened, Blessed Wind of the Tome of the Night Sky. The silver-haired, normally tiny, mage, Reinforce Zwei.

Once again, they clash against one another. The powerful magic cannons of Geo Erga, mowing down a path trough the countless blades of Frigid Dagger.

…

Several blocks away. A white garbed mage stands at the roof of a skyscraper. At her left, there is another mage, this one dressed in a black mini dress.

The girl in white look at her friend, and asks "Well, Hayate. Can you explain to me, how this insanity began?"

The mischievous brunette has a shameless grin in her face, as she answers "You see, Nanoha. Everything started this morning. When Rein was trying to learn some new spells."

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well, that is one other story that I wrote just to laugh off a little. Before any of you ask, I'll explain from where this idea came.

A week ago, I finally came in possession of a super cool, and cute, figure of Reinforce Zwei made by Alter. The people over there are geniuses, Rein is perfect, to the very last detail. *Cough* Pantsu *Cough*

It's a shame, mine broke up at a rather fragile point during transportation, and since she was unique at the store I bought ,I couldn't replace her. But I was able to glue her, almost, perfectly again. The good fact, was that because she broke during the shipment, I got a hefty discount on her.

But it was when I put her by the side of my other collectibles that I had this mad idea. She is big, almost 20 cm tall, and even though the guys of Alter say she isn't on scale. It's almost certain that she could very well be 1:1 scale, just by comparing her size with the Rein in StrikerS.

She is by the side of some of my D&D minis and seeing Rein towering over some puny, humans and elves and dwarves, made me imagine the kind of havoc she would unleash, if she were to be gigantified.

I hope you all liked it. And yes, there will be a continuation. Just wait and see.

That's all for today!

Farewell.


	2. Episode 00

The Attack of the Giant Reinforce

A Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfiction by Knight of Lorelei

–XXX–

**Episode 00**

Earlier in that same day...

It was another typical morning in the Yagami household, located at the gentle shores of Southern Mid-Childa. By typical, anyone that knows the antics of its inhabitants, should know that it was a total chaos.

"Argh! Come back here, so I can teach you a lesson, you dog!" Vita was chasing Zafira, through the living room, for some reason only they seemed to know.

"I dare you to try. That is if you can catch me first!" Said Zafira, who was now on his more maneuverable, and cute, puppy form, challenging the Knight of the Iron Hammer.

"Chala head chala~" Miura came out of the kitchen humming the theme song of her, now, favorite anime. She became addicted to this show after a trip to Hayate's homeworld, with her friends on the last summer.

_'I just want to see Vivio's face when I show her the move I copied from the main character, hehehe...'_ Miura was daydreaming about how her friends would react when they see how she put her mana collection talents to an even better use.

She even had asked Vivio's mom to help her handle such a large collection-type bombardment spell. After all, everyone knew the Ace of Aces most famous move.

She was fantasizing about about these things, while drinking a glass of fresh apple juice, and, trying to, munch down a muffin made by Shamal.

But then, out of nowhere, a puppy Zafira streaked past her, with an angry Vita on tow. They spun around the little blond brawler thrice, and then left, as quickly as they had come.

In their wake, a dizzy Miura staggered, while babbling some incomprehensible words.

Then, Zafira slid under Signum's favorite chair, while she was occupying it. And eating the last piece of the shortcake she had to hide deep in the fridge, so that Rein didn't found about it.

"Don't let that snot-nosed runt run away!" Vita cried.

"What's happening he-" Signum's seat was toppled, while she was saying this, by Vita, who had vaulted over it. And as a result of that, Signum's treasured shortcake, flew from her hands, and landed straight into her pink hair.

"Oh, crap!" Exclaimed both Zafira and Vita, who were now frozen in place, after feeling Signum's killing intent towards them.

"Damn you..." Signum couldn't even end her phrase, as tears started running down her cheeks, after remembering the fate of her precious sweet.

[Shiden Issen] She drew her sword of justice once again, to punish the miscreants.

–XXX–

Meanwhile in the upper floor...

Boom!

The bedroom of the house's mistress was rocked by another explosion. It was a good thing that Hayate's house was very sturdy, or else it would have been leveled by its occupants a long while ago.

But right now, the Queen of the Night Sky wasn't at home. She had a long meeting with her superiors that extended through the whole night and until daybreak. Right now, she was driving home, unaware of what surprise fate had in stock for her.

"Hmm, are you sure it will work the way you are thinking it will?" Asked Agito to the other tiny girl at her side.

"Why not? Desu! I see no reason for it to go wrong." Answered Reinforce.

"The last time you said it, we ended up with a giant snake trying to eat us." The red-headed fairy remembered her companion of some of her previous failures.

"I didn't knew the Book had summoning spells stored into it also. It wasn't my fault. Desu!" Rein tried to defend herself.

"You are part of that Tome, aren't you? How can you not know what spells are stored in it or not?" Agito was incredulous.

"The Tome of the Night Sky holds almost countless spells, collected from dozens of worlds throughout many centuries. No one other than the first Reinforce knows all of it's secrets. Desu!" The silver-haired girl lectured her friend.

"That's why I research new spells in it whenever I can. So that, Maister Hayate can make the best use of it. That's one of my most important functions. Desu!" She emphasized her point, by striking a standard lecturing pose she learned from Nanoha.

"Alright, alright. Like Zest used to say, 'No pain, no fun'. Just get on with it already. But, if something tries to eat us again. I'll just run and leave you as bait." Agito prepared herself to run if anything went wrong again.

"Right. Desu! But just remember that the door is still locked." Rein said.

"Here I go then. Desu!" She closed her eyes.

Opening the her Book of the Clear Skyes, and concentrating upon the spell she desired to draw from her parent Tome. She felt the magic energy take shape in her linker core, opened her eyes again, and chanted the aria of the new spell, she discovered yesterday.

"Come upon me, oh might of the God of Thunder. Invest your strength in my hands, so that I can hold the might of your divine hammer."

Drawing a deep breath she announced the name of the spell.

[Mjolnir]

–XXX–

**A/N:** Well there folks, that's all for the second part of this chaotic fic. I hope you liked it and are waiting for the next update. I have a special thanks to my friend xshana06x for being the first to review it.

See you all in the next episode.

Farewell.


End file.
